The THX Test
I may wanna try to explain myself before I mention what THX is, if thats fine with you guys. I work at Walt Disney World, but not as one of the Mascot characters, or security guards, more a less the guy who'll be their helping out fixing out some of the broken parts in say, a attraction or something on the lines with the Disney magic. Heck, I even checked out Discovery Island on my spare time with a few of my friends who also work at the parks. But thats for another time, I'm pretty sure ya'll heard about the #deepnotechallenge or something with THX Sound tests. If you easily forget about it, don't worry, a lot of people do at times. THX is a sound company, normally incharge of sound systems or sounds you hear in movies and whatnot. The easy way to find out about the THX brand is to find one of those near by classic kid films on DVD and look at the back of the box. You'll see the words "THX" somewhere in the corners of the box. Normally they're on the front of the box as well, once again in the corner of the box. Why did I mention this company? Are they evil or something? No, but I would like to tell you a story about those "Sound Tests" you'll see before you watch the actual movie. They have these "Sound Tests" and they're nothing more than little videos, just telling you that the sound on the movie disc was helped out by THX and whatnot. Sometimes they'll even have these little animations with them (Normally with characters like Shrek and Homer Simpson, and even they're own mascot named: "Tex") I couldn't find the video, I think its lost in time or something, but I made a edit on what the logo kind of looked like in the video. I actually remember seeing the video, but I think its long LONG gone, so no hope on finding it. So? Whats the video about. Well, if you watched the Sound Tests, then you know the typical intro before the actual logo starts up. They'll mention something about how theaters and homes use the sound system alot and whatnot, but this time it didn't really turn into the THX logo just yet. This one looked like the Digitally Mastered one, which is the one that starts out with the blue box on the outside. That same blue box turned red. Not blood red, not "spooky" red, just..red. The text on the screen changed into something different. It stated this on screen: "However, we have also been working on tests on the ears, and would like to mention about the person who is watching this." The text faded, and then another group of text appeared on screen as the typical death note intro played: "This test will not make you fail, nor win. You'll forget about the test and started to focus on what you have done, and why you have done these terrible events. Maybe to a love one, maybe to someone that we don't know. But all we know is that what you did will not be allowed under any short of the Disney brand, let alone any brand you'll be into with many theme parks around the world." "....Things aren't so happy after all, aren't they?" The death note grew louder than you would even expected, and would of hurt your ears, making them ring. "We know what you did, and you cannot change that, ever." The pitch grew louder, and louder, and louder, until you can start screaming on how much it can hurt you. Yet, it did not break the glass you'll be put in. "We are always watching. Everybody is watching you feel this way, and we are deeply sorry for that. But things must be the way they are." The note will start to make you feel uneasy, yet scared. Its like it make your mind feel like you're getting beat up or something worse. "Oh, and one more thing." The sound has cut off, like a snap and now you can only see the red square. The text then appeared: "The Audience is listening" The death note has reached to its loudest point, its like the end of the THX iconic death note, but way, way, WAY, louder than it was before. This made you to lose your eardrums, and now will leave you with marks around your ears as you fade into your knockout. The last thing you see is the THX logo, and you can see a little bit of green around it before the video ended. So, what was this video used for? Remember when I mentioned the Security at Disney? Someone tested this clip to a few people who have broke the laws over at Disney World. The sound would change back into the normal THX death note because, weirdly, the video aged. And it has not aged pretty. You seen those rotting rusts of metal? Yeah, guess what the tape's outside was made out of. This affected the tape pretty badly, and Disney decided to scrap it. As for the moment, I do not know where the video is now, but a much of peopl have told me that its most likely in the trash, while others say that its now used as a prop and the footage for the tape has been destroyed like the day after I watched it with a few co-workers of mine. I didn't want to mentioned that at the beginning of this post, because how stupid it would of been and that I didn't want people to say that its "Pretty stupid at where you watched it and who you watched it with?" Speaking of that, where did I watched it at? At The Matterhorn Mountain, where the indoor gym is. I couldn't be able to watch it at Discovery because, look at it, its basically a abandoned set now than a pirate/animal themed island. Oh, and one last question before I leave this post off, You guys ever got scared by something little as a logo? Category:Logopastas